marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Thompson (Earth-11584)
History "Well, if it isn't P4: Puny, Pathetic, Peter Parker. You know it's a good thing you chickened out from football Parker, otherwise I'd have to actually pretend to like you or something." '''Eugene Francisco Thompson '''is a student and football star sophomore at Midtown High School. Due to his prowess on the football field, Thompson gained the nickname of "Flash" at a young age, something that followed him into his high school days (exacerbated by the fact that he hated his first name.) Thompson, unlike many of his classmates, grew up in an upper class family, the son of a Mexican-American businessman and his lawyer wife. Despite this, Thompson was a relatively friendly, albeit stereotypically jockish, individual, who did occasionally act as a bully in order to impress his friends. One of the frequent targets of this was Peter Parker, and early throughout high school Thompson would occasionally make the nerdy Parker's life difficult. This changed when Peter announced he would try out for the football team, only to suddenly back off when his uncle died. Flash held back for several months, suggesting that he had some degree of compassion for Parker's plight. However in their sophomore year, Thompson resumed "teasing" Parker. He only ever got mad at him once, when Peter seemingly caused damage to his brand new car, however Peter was able to evade his pursuit, leading to his discovery of Silvio Manfredi's goons accosting Curt Connors. Some time after the Second Chitauri Invasion, Flash was seen attending a pool party hosted by Harry Osborn, and being humiliated by Peter's team in a game of tug of war. It should be noted that Flash has a strong respect and admiration for Spider-Man, completely unaware of the hero's true identity of Peter Parker. Alternate Universe In the alternate universe of Infinity War, Flash Thompson survived the events of Thanos' snap, and joined the military following the beginning of the Second American Civil War, surviving until at least the Presidential Campaign of 2024. It is unknown what happened to him after that, though ultimately he would have died with the rest of humanity at the hands of Galactus. Powers & Abilities * Football Star: Flash Thompson is a star halfback at Midtown High, and is stated to be scouted for college football already despite only being a sophomore in high school. Thompson's talents are widely recognized on campus, making him arguably the most popular kid in school. * Martial Artist: Thompson claims to be a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, though this claim is suspect. Weaknesses Flash possesses no special abilities that would protect him from harm. Also, compared to many of the other kids at Midtown High, Flash is not particularly bright, and will likely rely on his football ability to get him into college. Film Details Flash Thompson appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Tony Revolori. * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) * Avengers: Infinity (2019) only * Spider-Man: Dangerous Games (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters